Ōnoki
Ōnoki (Ohnoki ''in the English Dub) renowned as "'Ōnoki the Great Fence-Sitter'" is the 'Third Tsuchikage (Literally meaning: Third Earth Shadow) of Iwagakure. Physical Appearance Ohnoki is a very short, old man with a triangular beard and a moustache that has angular corners, a big red nose and thick eyebrows. The top of his head is completely bald, although, he has long white hair on the lower-half of his head which is styled in a traditional chonmage hair cut, the back of which is tied with a yellow ribbon into a topknot. Ohnoki wears a green and yellow coat with a red collar (which in the Naruto anime was seen to be worn by other high-ranking members of Iwagakure). Underneath he wears the traditional Iwa outfit consistent of a light green version of Iwagakure's flak jacket and mesh armor. He however has both his sleeves of his shirt, but kept the single lapel on his right side. Along with this, he wears black, ankle-high sandals. Personality Ohnoki is a very proud, headstrong, and boastful individual. Because of his age, he is also somewhat frail, with constant complaints about hip and back pains. He refuses to retire and choose a successor as Tsuchikage despite being up in age, insisting that he is still strong enough to continue to rule the village. At the same time, he is slightly hypocritical as he encouraged Tsunade to step down as Hokage after awakening from her coma noting that she may be too old. Kurotsuchi describes him as a "stubborn old man". His pride has caused him to have very little respect for those younger than him, as he verbally attacked Gaara (the current Kazekage who is many years his junior) on numerous occasions, dismissing his presumed naivety on dealing with politics. Ohnoki attributes his behavior as a result of his encounter(s) with Madara in his youth, stating that he had lost sight of who he was because of him. Despite this, he remained an open-minded individual and even regained a sense of himself after seeing Gaara's attitude, gaining great respect for Gaara's skill and power as a Kage, as well as his wisdom even in spite of his young age. He has also come to view Naruto in a similar light. In the end, he credits the friendship between the two men for making him see the errors of his ways. This is also seen during the time he tells Akatsuchi and Kurotsuchi that he remembered what he really used to be before he became a stubborn old man, likely meaning he had a kinder and friendlier heart in his youth. Ohnoki also holds his master in high regard, addressing him with the "-sama" suffix even after becoming Tsuchikage like his predecessor. Early History Synopsis Abilities '''Nature Transformation: Ohnoki is very proficient in multiple elements: Earth Style, Wind Style, Fire Style, and Dark Style. Ohnoki's skill with Earth Style ninjutsu is particularly powerful. He can create multiple rock clones for assistance in battle. Ohnoki has demonstrated aptitude with the Earth Style: Mobile Core that allows him to raise or lower the ground as he pleases. He is capable of instantly creating massive rock golems for assisting with defense or offense, even if only on a limb. Ohnoki has also demonstrated earth techniques that involve the manipulation of the weight of objects. By simply being in the vicinity of his target, he can increase the weight of objects- restricting their movements - or decrease the weight - making it possible to lift even the Turtle Island. By doing the latter to himself, he is able to fly. To make up for his lack of physical prowess, Ohnoki can cover his arm and fist in rock to increase his striking power. If that fails, he can use an advanced version of the Weighted Boulder Jutsu to massively increase the weight of his rock fist to penetrate strong defenses. When fighting Madara, these techniques have shown to also affect chakra-based substances, as he was able to affect a multitude of his Susano'o. Kekkei Tota: In addition to his Chakra nature prowess, Ohnoki possesses the ability to use the Kekkei Tota, allowing him to use the first three elements (Earth, Wind, and Fire) to perform an advanced element known as Particle Style. He is the second shinobi in existence with this ability after his predecessor, the Second Tsuchikage, Mu. Ohnoki's Particle Style ninjutsu allows him to pulverize his enemies to molecular-sized dust. His techniques can be so destructive that they reputedly are capable of destroying an entire island. His Particle Style is strong enough to completely obliterate Madara's Susano'o as well as the special pollen producing trees that he created in one blast. He also has shown the ability to alter the size of his Particle Style technique as well as the shape, being able to split it down the middle. Physical Prowess: Because of his advanced age and bad back, Ohnoki's physical abilities are often hindered in battle, and thus he isn't suited for taijutsu. However, he makes up for it by having a high level of stamina, being able to hold his own on the battlefield after fighting for an extended period of time. His endurance is similarly high, able to survive (albeit heavily injured) being in epicenter of Madara's giant meteorite. Even more impressive is the fact that he took the attack head on and that it obliterated a large portion of the surrounding area and killed other numerous shinobi. Likewise, he was the only one of the five Kage that could somewhat resist Madara's poisonous pollen mist long enough to blow it away. In the Naruto anime, Ohnoki has shown a degree of physical strength despite his old age, being able to crush rock with a single hand by clenching it. Master Strategist and Tactician: Ohnoki is quite analytic in combat, and even stated that he normally feels a potential opponent out first before engaging in direct combat. When he first encountered Kabuto Yakushi, he intentionally attacked him with a light punch to test if he was Madara Uchiha. In the event that Kabuto had a trap laid out, he had already prepared a clone decoy. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, he suggested to begin the assault on the enemy with long-range techniques, and then observe the enemies response to such attacks. Ohnoki was also very quick to figure out a powerful triple attack combination with A shortly after the latter's arrival to the battlefield to face Madara. Ohnoki is also shown to be very resourceful as he was able to immobilize all of Madara's wood clone's Susano'o without the use of his Dust Release. Immense Chakra Power: As the Third Tsuchikage of the Hidden Stone Village, Ohnoki boasts an immense level of chakra energy. Relationships Family *Kurotsuchi (Granddaughter and Aide) Friends/Allies *Akatsuchi (Aide) *Tsunade *Ay *Gaara *Mei Termuī *Mifune *Naruto Uzumaki Enemies *Ryuha Armament Alliance **Shin Uchiha *Madara Uchiha *Tobi *The Akatsuki *Mu (Former teacher) *Second Mizukage Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Iwagakure Characters Category:Tsuchikage Category:Kage Category:Shinobi Union Category:X-Class Combatants Category:Naruto/Naruto Shippuden Series Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Allied Shinobi Forces Category:Legendary Shinobi Category:Allied Forces Category:Leaders/Commanders Category:Playable Characters